


Where Are They Now?

by DeadmanDairyland



Series: Danganronpa Fan Month 2016 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: "Where Are They Now?" Montage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland
Summary: Naegi manages to save the universe with a time machine.The only question is... what is everyone doing now?





	Where Are They Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on Tumblr on August 2, 2016, for Danganronpa Fan Month 2016.
> 
> And I'm just going to say right away... it's VERY obvious this was written before DR3 finished airing.

Makoto Naegi stood alone outside of the rubble that was once the Future Foundation headquarters. This was it. As far as he knew, everyone else was dead. Junko won. Despair won. What was he to do now?

He heard a noise. Was he not alone after all? Did someone else survive the ordeal? But who?

It was Miaya Gekkogahara, driving around the rubble in her wheelchair.

“Wait, Makoto!” Miaya–or Usami, rather–called out. “There is a way to make things right!”

“What?” Makoto asked, surprised by this turn of events. “How?”

“Chihiro and I programmed a time machine.”

Makoto was silent for a moment, but his voice was loud enough to echo off the rubble when he spoke again. “You’re just telling me about this now?!”

“Yes.”

“…Okay, cool. Let’s save everybody.”

 

* * *

 

**WHERE ARE THEY NOW _™_**

Aoi and Yuta Asahina opened up a doughnut shop in the mountains, in a location you would have to hike to. The idea was to get exercise along with your doughnuts. They thought it was a good idea at the time, but business hasn’t been very good.

Byakaya Togami inherited the prestigious Togami Group. His company bought out Towa Group, and he immediately demoted Monaca Towa from her position as head robotics engineer, as he was more than a bit creeped out by her presence during the meetings. He and his butler Aloysius moved to a private island that isn’t located on any known public map of the world (not even Google) in the hopes that Fukawa would not find him there.

Leon Kuwata became a famous rock star. He took cues from other famous musicians and how they often sang about hardships and divorce, and many of his songs ended up being about how much baseball sucks. His songs “Baseball Blues,” “Knuckleball Sandwich,” and “It’s a Hardball Knock Life” became hits in both Japan and the United States, as both countries are obsessed with baseball. Kanon is his biggest fan and has bought all of his merchandise, including a dakimakura. He does not know how he feels about that.

Sakura Ogami and Great Gozu became a dominant tag team in NJPW. They’ve held the tag team championships for 586 straight days as of the time of this writing. On their off time, they donate a sizable amount of their pay to charities and visit terminally ill children. They also single-handedly (or maybe double-handedly?) keep Aoi’s business from dying by being her most frequent customers.

Hifumi and Fujiko Yamada continue to publish manga and doujinshi. They also low-key sell erotic fan art to horny fanboys and fangirls. Despite being fairly successful mangakas, they’ve made more money off the latter than the former.

Mondo Owada continues to annoy people on the road with his wacky biker gang antics. He surprised everyone when he announced he was dating some square named Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Takaaki Ishimaru, Kiyotaka’s father and local police officer, was not amused by his son’s taste in boyfriends. Crazy Diamonds elite guard Takemichi Yukimaru was noticeably jealous of the relationship.

The Kuzuryu Clan is still one of the top Yakuza clans in Japan. However, Fuyuhiko made it a point to focus more on legitimate businesses and protection rather than the uglier aspects of organized crime. As a result, even the police force begrudgingly respects him, though they would never admit it publicly.

Toko Fukawa found Togami’s private island. Togami has no idea how she did it, and now he has nowhere to hide. Poor Togami.

~~The Ultimate Impostor moved to the United States and kidnapped Donald Trump just in time for the US presidential election. Not only did no one notice that the real Donald Trump was missing, but the Ultimate Impostor turned out to be a surprisingly competent and caring president after his inevitable win thanks to the splitting of the Democratic vote. And since the Republicans thought he was Donald Trump, no one bothered to check his birth certificate.~~

Celestia Ludenberg finally won enough money through gambling to buy the castle of her dreams. What she didn’t account for was that this castle was right across from the kingdom of Novoselic. She immediately regretted her life choices.

Chihiro Fujisaki went on to program a lifelike artificial intelligence inside a lifelike humanoid android. He then received a lot of angry e-mails from people blaming him for the inevitable robot uprising, and he cried for hours. Jokes on those guys, though, as Chihiro’s programming genius actually  _was_  partially responsible for the apocalypse in another timeline.

Mikan Tsumiki and Seiko Kimura opened up a hospital near Hope’s Peak Academy for students whose injuries and illnesses were too much for the school’s infirmary to handle. It’s a good thing Hope’s Peak decided to go along with it, as the common populace is too afraid to go to Mikan and Seiko’s hospital for treatment. “Have you  _seen_  their staff?” they often say.

Ryota Mitarai became a famous animator through social media, and everyone started claiming he would be the next Miyazaki. He disappointed everyone, however, when he revealed he was directing a strange animated adaptation of Sherlock Holmes where all the characters were anthropomorphic animals, until everyone remembered that the same thing happened to Miyazaki. There was still hope for him yet.

Nagito Komaeda spends his weekends knocking on the front doors of random people’s houses and handing them pamphlets that talk about how wonderful hope is. 

Juzo Sakakura became a household name around the world when he held a world title in boxing for over five straight years. He eventually landed a dream match with Iron Mike Tyson. Sakakura was disqualified in the third round when he bit off part of Tyson’s ear in a fit of rage. Evander Holyfield could be seen in the crowd laughing his ass off.

Mahiru Koizumi once took a picture of Hiyoko Saionji holding a bowl of fruit that sold for millions of yen at auction. She was disappointed when she found out that the reason why it sold for so much was because fruit is pretty much pornography in the art world. Mahiru now understands how Georgia O’Keefe felt.

Sayaka Maizono shocked the Japanese music industry when she introduced a new member of her idol group: Ibuki Mioda. Since both were Hope’s Peak graduates, however, the group actually did manage to become incredibly successful despite the constant negative press and criticism.

Kyoko Kirigiri reconciled with her father after watching the entirety of Oban Star Racers in one sitting.

Junko Enoshima was arrested when she tried to kill the Emperor of Japan for shits and giggles. It turns out people actually take that kind of shit seriously. Mukura Ikusaba decided not to bail her out of prison, figuring that Junko would appreciate the despair that comes from serving a prison sentence.

Makoto and Chihiro started dating last spring, and the two spent the rest of their lives in peace on Togami’s private island. Togami still has no idea how people keep finding his private island, and he is not happy about it. It cost billions of US dollars, which is like infinite money in yen. It should be the most secret place in the world. Why does this keep happening?

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this fic was Free Day. And it shows.
> 
> Also that Donald Trump joke has not aged well at all... but I didn't want to pretend that I didn't write it, so I kept it in and just crossed it out. Hopefully that'll be enough to pacify Big Brother. It's just a joke, bro! It's just a joke!


End file.
